Fairy Tail - Tall Tale
by Alphabet Numbers
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happen in Fairy Tail beyond the adventures of Natsu and his friends , well this is the place for you! This story starts a little bit before the beginning of the main story and then runs along with it.


**Author's Notes**

** Welcome to a new story in Fairy Tail's history revolved around a new team and new characters. **

** Have you ever wondered what happen in Fairy Tail beyond the adventures of Natsu and his friends , well this is the place for you!**

** This story starts a little bit before the beginning of the main story and then runs along with it. **

** The main characters are all OCs(Original Characters)**

* * *

** Chapter One : Earth Dragon Slayer!**

* * *

Somewhere deep in a beautiful rain forest in firoe there sits a small and modest tent like structure. Inside there is a teenage boy

sleeping the lush day away. The boy is wearing plain clothes which he has obviously outgrown some time ago. He has long brown hair that has been put in a braid.

A husky woman's voice could be heard "Ughh , why is it always hot!" , this sound woke the boy. The now awake boy seems to be panicking in a hurriedly fashion.

"Be quite! Did you just hear something?" said a masculine voice.

"Oh no , Oh no!" the boy thought to himself. The young man starts to climb the tree next to the base of his shelter. He and gets high enough and waits for the people to pass. Three figures appear below him. A blonde teenager in fine red and white garb holding a rather large bag in his left hand. A young woman with long flowing pink hair who is wearing a nice green and black mini dress. And , another teenage girl with short black hair wearing a very modest blue long-sleeve tee and tan pants. The male in red looked up and locked eyes with the teenager in the tree. Suddenly the blonde's legs grew and his body shot up until he was face to face with the other male.

"I tree you! Ha! Do you get it?" The two women down below put there face in there hands.

The pinkette spoke up "Really London?" She looked over to the confused man in the tree. "Hello up there! We aren't here to hurt you!Come down so we can talk!"

"Why should I! You'll do nothing to help me. Just go before you get hurt!" the boy in the tree replied.

"You really shouldn't be making threats like that , especially since you were hiding in a tree." the black haired women responded in a vigilant manner. "Now get down here."

The blonde helped the brunette down the tree. now the four were standing in a strange circle like shape , it was the black haired woman who talked first.

"My name is Dee. The 'funny' blonde over there is London , and my other companion is Arlena. We are wizards from the Fairy Tail guild. May I ask your name?" Dee spoke in a accent or maybe it was just her presence , the boy could not decide which it was , but he was sure he liked it. It felt calming , that was the word. something hadn't felt for a long time , calm.

"Okay , my name is Jianyu Dustand , son of Terraloica the mighty earth dragon." Jianyu spoke with distaste as the final words left his mouth. He knew no one believed him , but it was true so he spoke it.

"It's nice to meet you." London said as he stuck out his hand for a handshake. Jianyu was startled, there was no laughter , no goofy smiles , no anything. Jianyu looked around at the others , they weren't suspicious either. Had he forgotten to say it? IT. The most important thing about him or at least what felt like the most important. He licked his lips.

"I am son of Terraloica the mighty earth dragon!" again he said it but no reaction.

"Yep , we '**_did_**' hear you the first time." Arlena smiled as she spoke. Something was wrong , Jianyu knew no one would be able to believe him.

"I don't understand , you believe that I am the son of dragon?" He looked over to Dee. London finally put his arm down and sat.

"You would not be the first we have met." Dee stated. Jianyu eyes widened. "Son of a dragon that is , I've never actually met a dragon." she said.

"Yep! Natsu is the son Igneel the fire dragon." Arlena said. Jianyu moved closer to her and took her hands in his and kneeled.

"Please take me to see him! I don't care were we are going I need to see him! This Natsu he has to help me!" Jianyu pleaded.

"Well what kind of guild members would we be if we didn't at least bring you along." London said as he stood back up and walked over to

Jianyu. "Here take my hand." London pulled him up. "Well Jianyu we are headed to Fairy Tail! To bad it wasn't called Dragon Tail! This would have been much funnier."

"Shut up , London" Dee said. "Follow us , once we get out of this forest it should only be a half day away!"

* * *

In a carriage on the way to Fairy Tail Jianyu , London , Dee , and Arlena are discussing Dragons. BRUMMP!

"What was that?" Arlean says as she and the others step out of the carriage. Five men in shaddy clothes surround them.

"Hand over the bag blondie!" one of the men demand as they smirk a twisted way.

"Bandits! Gah why are there always bandits!" Dee frowns as she takes the bag from London and throws it in the carriage."Time to rumble!"

Dee starts to sing as a magic circle appears. musical notes appear from her mouth and fly towards one of the bandits causing him to fall over and hold his ears in pain. "What are you waiting on guys, attack!"

Instantly London's arms grew longer and stronger as he ran towards a bandit and started punching. **swish swish dodge , swish swoosh dodge **like clockwork London attacked and swayed out of the way of the attacker. It didn't take him long to knock the thief out. and move on to his next target.

Arlena a magic circle around one of the bandits and instantly he was covered in rose petals. 'sharp' rose petals. it the man ran away once the circle closed.

"Alright my turn!" said Jianyu as he looked at one of the bandits. "Earth dragon ROAR!" Clumps of dirt and tufts of grass flew from the dragon slayers mouth. The bandit fell over shaking presumably with a large load of something nasty in his pants. Just on more bandit! where is he? Running away from the four mages was the last bandit , they were defeated so quickly the had no time to attack.

"Woho! Go Jianyu! That was frightening!" London spoke at he jumped excitedly with Arlena , the two still had adrenaline pumping.

"Nice trick dragon slayer." Dee spoke as she stepped into the carriage. "Come on you three , no more delays." the rest of the wizards got in

the carriage and started up there conversations again , except for Jianyu. He felt something he had not felt before , pride.

"Hey! Jianyu snap out of it." Arlena said with smug look after she had been ignored. "I said what is up with your clothes? They are

disgusting. And why didn't you bring anything with you?"

"Because , I have nothing. All i have done for a long time is look for Terraloica." Jianyu said with the same disdain he did the first time he spoke his name. Dee could see it , she could see the hurt that his face portrayed so readily , it look simialar to Natsu's face when he was talking about Igneel.

"Nothing? Yeah , you are absolutely not going in the guild looking like that" Arlena continued her side of the conversation , not aware of the things Dee was aware of. "I bet you don't have money either."

"Jianyu , I have spare clothes you can have." London stated as he stood up and pulled down his bag from the shelf above him. He took out a black and white Fairy Tail shirt and blue jeans. Dee stopped the carriage and stepped out with London and Arlena as they waited for Jianyu to change.

* * *

The carriage stopped. Jianyu looked out the curtain. The biggest city he had every seen.

"This is Magnolia , Jianyu. This is the home of Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who was able to hold out and read this!**

**This was my first time writing a fanfiction , so it felt pretty awkward while I was composing this.**

**This is just something for me to practice with and if this starts to go somewhere I'll be pretty happy!**

**Anyway guys , please leave comment and give me some advice! I need it something fierce!**


End file.
